


Turtle In A Top Hat

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief loves Turtle’s top hat





	Turtle In A Top Hat

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipP_u7zoFCePN9HkgzSgL50TEmepcHU9uoOsTVF-XO9gEQtRk3tw70nWNqst2ooHPA?key=YkpzQTF2dm5zUG9wSkpRN2JfNFZod19XREdDMXFR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
